monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Experimental Organism Q-5/Spinny
Spinny is a friendly Experimental Organism Q-5. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Spin spin spin...” “Squishsquish...” “I spin round and round...” “Rolling, creature...” “S-2 is the only one who will spin around with me... Neither Beast nor A-3 will spin around...” “I was born to spin... Right?” “I'm tentacle friends with S-2... A-3 hates her tentacles, so she doesn't want to be friends.” “Spin round and round... Spin every day...” “Is the laboratory no longer here...?” “Spinning around is fun... Round and round, spin spin spin...” “Spinny spinny cake... I will give you...” (+1 Cake) “Money, I will give you...” (+ 2050G) “Spinny spinny cells... I will give you...” (+1 Iris Cell Culture) “Spin spin... Banana...” (Give 1 Banana) *Yes – “Spin spin...♪” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Spin spin spin spin spin spin...” “Spin spin... Money...” (Give 1233G) *Yes – “Spin spin...♪” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Spin spin spin spin spin spin...” *Not enough money – “Nothing... Nothing...” “Spin spin... Apple...” (Give 1 Apple) *Yes – “Spin spin...♪” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Spin spin spin spin spin spin...” “Let's spin round and round together...” *Spin – “Spin spin... Spin spin...” (+10 Affinity) *Don't spin – “............” (-5 Affinity) *I'm already spinning – “That's a slow spin...” (+10 Affinity) “Is everyone spinning...?” *We're spinning – “Spin spin, round and round...” (+10 Affinity) *We're not spinning – “............” (-5 Affinity) *You could say we are spinning in relativity – “......?” “Tell me, what spins around...?” *Top – **Q-5: “Top... What is that?” **It seems she doesn't know... *Parasol – **Q-5: “Parasol! I want! Parasol!” **She seems to be interested! (+10 Affinity) *Our star – **Q-5: “......?!?!?!” **She appears shocked by the fact that you knew... (+10 Affinity) “Experiments are fun, aren't they...?” *They're fun – “I'm not fun...” (-5 Affinity) *They're not fun – “I'm not having fun either...” (+10 Affinity) *They spin nicely – “If it spins...it's fun!” (+10 Affinity) “What kind of creature am I...?” *Sea-dweller – “Me, a sea creature... I'd like to go to the sea...” (+10 Affinity) *Scylla – “Because I have tentacles... Squishsquish...” (-5 Affinity) *A strange creature – “Strange? Strange...?” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Spinny: “Spinspinspinspinspinspinspinspinspinspinspin...” With Basilin: Spinny: “Cock-a-doodle, cock-a-doodle-doo. (Good day, Miss Chicken)“ Basilin: “I'm not a chicken. Don't speak to me in chicken...” Spinny: “Cluck, cluck... (I'm sorry...)“ Basilin: “Cluck, cock-a-doodle-doo!! (Then, stop it!!)“ With Awawa: Awawa: “Awawa...” Spinny: “Spin spin...” Awawa: “Awawawawa...” Spinny: “Spin spin spin spin spin...” Awawa: “Awawawawawawawawawa...” Spinny: “SpinspinspinspinSpinspinspinspinspinspin... ...I'm feeling dizzy...” With Flappy: Spinny: “Spin spin spin...” Flappy: “You have it good, not having to think about troublesome things at all...” Spinny: “Spin spin... Whether essence or existence is superior... When I think about essence and existence, I can't stop spinning...” Flappy: “Spin spin spin...” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Spinny: “Spin spin spin...” Spinny is spinning in circles... happens 2nd Action: Spinny: “Spinny...” Spinny is in a daze... happens 3rd Action: Spinny: “...Gyah!” takes damage 4th Action: Spinny: “Whip whip...” uses Tentacle Flail 5th Action: Spinny: “I'll give you this... Aren't you spinning?” Spinny presents a gift! Roll Cake Category:Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Chimeras Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2